Whats the Worst That Can Happen on Friday the 13th
by Bluezone777
Summary: It is Friday the 13th and everyone is having a bad day. But not Kei and Shin and Su, as their day couldn't get any better the other girls couldn't have it any worse. one of the most funniest things you will probably ever read. please R and R COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina

What's the Worst That Can Happen on Friday the 13th?

_Sentences that are in Italics are thoughts and descriptions_

"Sentences that are surrounded by "" are spoken words"

SENTENCES OR WORDS THAT ARE IN ALL CAPS IS YELLING

_Today is Friday the 13th. The most terrible day in the entire calender and out of 360 some odd days in each year, this was the worst one of them all. The day of nonstop bad luck was feared by most people and the residents of Hinata Sou was no exception. This is how the Hinata Sou residents coped with this day._

_Naru and Motoko both woke up and walked outside to go to the breakfast table where Shinobu was busy preparing breakfast. It doesn't seem like anything bad has happened yet. Su happens to walk by and greets them._

"Hello Naru and Motoko! Uh, why aren't you two wearing any clothes?"

"What are you talking about, Su?" _They didn't understand why Su would say such as a thing until they patted themselves down and just realized something._

"OH SHIT! How could I possibly just walk out the door of my room without putting any clothes on!" _They both screamed as they ran into their rooms to put on some clothes. On any other given day, Keitaro would have walked by and got blasted into outer space for peeking on them while naked even though they were stupid enough to walk around outside bareassed when they knew a man lived in the building._

_Meanwhile, Kitsune was in her room preparing to drink a bottle of sake but this day of terrible luck had other plans. _

_She looked at her collection of sake bottles and picked one out. When she went to pick it up, it suddenly fell out of her hand and crashed to the floor._

"OH SHIT! That was an expensive bottle of sake I just dropped."

_She then went to reach for another bottle of sake and that one also slipped out of her hands and crashed to the floor. _

"Oh come on! What the fuck? Why can't I pick up a fucking bottle of sake? What is my fucking problem? Damn it, I am not even drunk yet and I am already breaking stuff."

"Oh well, I guess I will try to pick up another bottle." _This went on for a half hour until she dropped and broke all 50 bottles of Sake. _

"This just fucking sucks! I now have to spend money to buy shit that I wouldn't need if I could figure out how to pick up a fucking bottle. What the fuck is wrong with me today?"

_They all eventually arrived at the dining room. Well, after Naru, Kitsune and Motoko each tripped on Su's toys and fell down three flights of stairs. Lets just say that it was a painful experience but just blew it off as they arrived in the dining room to eat breakfast._

"Well Kitsune, coming to eat breakfast while sober. This isn't like you to do that. What is the occasion, hmm. . .? Going out on a date, Kitsune?" _Naru joked to Kitsune who was for a lack of a better word pissed._

"Shut the FUCK up, you stupid bitch!"

"Well, what is your FUCKING problem, today?"

"I just broke 50 bottles of sake and I am not really in the mood for your bullshit."

"Watch your mouth around Su." _Motoko scolded Kitsune for her offensive language_

"Why don't you take that sword of yours and shove it up your ass, you self righteous bitch!"

"How dare you talk that way to Motoko!" _She wound her fist to punch Kitsune but as bad luck goes she missed Kitsune and smacks Motoko in the face _

"Watch where you throw your fists, you stupid bitch. What are you, fucking blind or something?"

"Well, you should talk, miss perfect!"

"What does that mean?"

"Why don't you figure it out on your own for once, you controlling, idiotic, bitch."

_A fight started to break out between Motoko and Naru while Kitsune started to attack Naru for insulting her. On any other day, Keitaro is usually the target for such abuse but he and Shinobu had already left to go shopping before the fight broke out._

_Haruka had decided to stop over and opened the door and what he saw didn't please her the least bit. _

"What the hell is going on in here?" _The dining room was completely trashed and Naru, Motoko, and Kitsune had their hands wrapped around each other's neck. _

"Hey you three. Who is going to clean up this room?" _Kitsune was about to walk by her when Haruka grabbed her by her shirt and prevented her from leaving._

"Oh no, you don't! You aren't going anywhere until you pick up this room."

"Fuck off! I am going to the store." _Haruka tried to stop her but she just pushed her off to the side and walked out._

"Hey you two, aren't you going to pick up this room, right now. "

"Why should we do it? This wouldn't have happened if Naru hadn't open her big fat mouth."

"Well, you aren't innocent in this either, you self righteous know it all bitch."

"I don't care what you say, Haruka. We are both going out for a walk and you can kiss my ass if you don't like that." _Haruka didn't like what she was hearing but decided to have a talk with them when they cooled off and she started to clean up the mess._

_Kitsune walked up to the long set of stairs and looked around for anything that she could trip on. Seeing that there was nothing that she could trip on she started to walk down the stairs. She took a few steps but tripped on her own two feet and went flying down the stairs. Yes that never ending set of stairs in the front of the building. Lets just say that falling down those stairs is extremely painful._

_Naru and Motoko both decided to walk down the stairs and as the day of bad luck goes they also tripped on their own two feet and fell down the long flight of stairs._

_Naru was heading to Tokyo U to get her mock exam test results back and well this day wasn't going to get any better._

_She went up to the large bulletin board in the school that held papers with the names of the applicants and their test results and looked for her name. When she found her name, the grade she received wasn't going to make her day any better._

"How the FUCK did I get an F. That is bullshit. I have to ask the idiot what he got on his mock test. That will surely be entertaining to say the least."

_Leaving the school even more pissed than before and since people were starting to stare at her since she was making a scene and cursing at the top of her lungs wasn't exactly what one would call acceptable behavior. She decided to go home but her walk home wasn't going to be problem free. She decided to go home since this day wasn't going very well for her and thought she needed some time to cool off. As she walked home she was following a young man and girl who resembled Keitaro and Shinobu. _

"Hey, that looks like Keitaro. Why don't I ask that idiot what he got on his test results? They are probably going to be so bad even my results would look good compared to his."

_She started to run after Keitaro who actually was just someone who resembled him when the bad luck struck again. She tripped on her own two feet and fell forward. Using her instincts, she reached out for anything that would stop her from falling. She caught onto something that stopped her from falling. She grabbed onto the pants of whom she thought was Keitaro and pulled them down in front of a pile of people._

"Police, stop that pervert!"

_A police officer caught up to the "pervert" and attempted to arrest her. Unfortunately for Naru, this particular officer was also having a bad day of her own. When Naru resisted arrest, the officer pulled a billy club out and beat the shit out of her and then put on handcuffs and put her in jail._

**Meanwhile,**

_Motoko was busy practicing her sword swings but when she swung her sword hard it slipped out of her hand. Unfortunately, Haruka was walking up onto the roof as the sword just missed her head._

"GOD DAMN IT! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU, TODAY!" _She screamed at her and know this, she has had enough of this crap. _

"It was an accident, Haruka! I didn't mean for my sword to fly at you like that."

_She just gave Motoko an evil glare._ "We both know that you wouldn't do something stupid like lose your grip on your sword. I have had enough of this shit and she ran after her and she was ready to kill."

**15 minutes later. . . **

"I hope we have come to an agreement on what you should do to correct your mistakes today."

_She walked away as the heap of flesh that slightly resembled Motoko who tried to apologize but couldn't._

_Unfortunately for Motoko, a robot appeared and thought that Motoko was an intruder and started to attack the "intruder". It seems that Su forgot to program all of the resident's names into its list of people who are allowed access to the Hinata Sou. It was a painful experience that called for a trip to the hospital._

**In the hospital. . .**

"Ok Motoko, you are going to be all right but I want you to stay here for the day to make sure you are all right." _She turned on the TV and walked away. Unfortunately for her, the tv show was a series of steamy soap operas that lasted for FIVE hours. She hated such shows and since she considered them to be nothing more then perverted crap that she couldn't stand listening to them much less watch. _

_She frantically grabbed for the remote control but it fell to the floor. She tried to reach it but couldn't because of her injuries. It so seems that this was the one time no one was going to constantly disturb her for something and so no one ever walked into or even near her room for the next five hours._

"NO! "

**Meanwhile. . .**

_Kitsune was at the liquor store to buy some sake for herself. She looked around the store and found where they kept the sake._

"I might as well buy the best stuff this place has because I am going to need it after this crappy day." _She first started to think for a moment, wondering if she should pick up the bottle since she hasn't had much luck when it comes to picking up a bottle without breaking it. _"I might as well pick it up or I will never get to drink today."

_She picks up the bottle and nothing happens and for Kitsune that is a relief._

"Great I finally find a bottle that I didn't break yet."

_Lo and behold, the curse of Friday the 13th was about to strike again._

_Suddenly all of the shelves in the store that were in front of Kitsune just collapsed and every single bottle that was on those shelves broke._

"Oh that is just wonderful. I knew that something like this was going to happen." _The store keeper having heard the racket went to see what was causing it. When he saw Kitsune standing next to the broken shelves where a small pond of sake had formed. He began to speak and lets say he was basically pissed._

"You aren't leaving until you pay me back for all of the damage that you caused."

"But I don't have enough money to pay for all of that."

"Well, you are going to have to work for me for ten hours each day until you pay for all of the damage and you better not be drunk when you show up to work."

_No!_

**Later on. . .**

_Keitaro and Shinobu arrived back at the house and met Haruka who was inside._

"Hello Aunt Haruka! Why are you here?"

_Suddenly, she threw something at Keitaro but missed him and flew through the open door and hit Kitsune who was just coming up the stairs from her new job and promptly fell down the stairs._

"Well, I was here to tell you what happened today but first, how was your day today?"

"Well, we went to the school to get my test results and I got a perfect score!"

"Wow, that is great, Keitaro and then what."

"Well, I was walking along the street with Shinobu and found 2000yen and I bought me and Shinobu a nice lunch and then we went shopping and I didn't have enough money to pay for the groceries but when I went up to pay it seemed I was the 1000th shopper in the store. I got all of my groceries for free and that was a relief and then I went home. I went through an entire day without one bad thing happening. So where are the rest of the girls?"

"Well, Su is up in her room doing god knows what as for the rest of the girls well. . ."

"Well, what?"

"Naru got arrested for being a pervert."

"Naru arrested for being a pervert? Now, are you sure that is our Naru that you are referring to?"

"I don't have a single idea on how that happened? They were going to put her on the registered sex offenders list if she didn't partake in 1000 hours of community service as punishment for her crime."

"As for Motoko, she gave me an attitude when I found that girl, Naru, and Kitsune fighting in the dining room and they made quite a mess and refused to clean it up. She then decided to throw her sword at me and I gave her "reasons" why that would not be a good idea. She was then attacked by one of Su's "toys" and was sent to the hospital. She is going to be fine but will be staying there for the rest of the day."

"And as for Kitsune, she is working at a liquor store?"

"Kitsune is sober and working at a liquor store! I thought I never see the day she would work for money instead of borrowing it from all of us."

"Well, it seems that she broke quite a few bottles of expensive liquor and has to pay it back by working there each and every day. So, she won't be drinking any sake anytime soon."

Well, I am going to go back home and get some rest, ok."

"Good night, Aunt Haruka."

"Hearing him call her aunt pissed her off and she took a book and threw it at him. It missed Keitaro and went out the front door."

"Oh this day just sucks. I can't drink sake because I had to break all of my sake and the shop I went to as well and I have to work for nothing. I then get hit by a book thrown by some asshole and I fell down the stairs and now I am sore, tired, and hungry. How could this day get any worse?"

_The book that Haruka threw eventually found a target._

"What the fuck?"

_The book hit her in the face and she fell down those steps. . . again._

"Oh, I just had to open my big mouth and ask how this day could get any worse."

**The End**

**A/N**_ Well, I though this was very funny as well. It is a coincidence that this upcoming Friday is the 13th. I remember an old superstition about the bad luck associated with this day and thought about writing a story in which Naru, Kitsune, and Motoko each have a very bad day. Keitaro was always used and abused from those three girls and I thought I would turn the tables and give them a bad day and give Keitaro the best luck he ever had. I had an another ending in mind but it couldn't get it to work but I will include it here after the author notes_

**Alternative ending**

"What did you get on your exam, Naru?"

"I got an. . ."

"SHE GOT AN F, KEITARO!" _Su yelled at the top of her lungs_

_Keitaro started to laugh hysterically at the thought._

"WHY YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

_She lunged for Keitaro but tripped and fell, ripping off Keitaro's pants in the process._

"God damn it Naru, GET A ROOM!" _Kitsune yelled at Naru as Keitaro pulled up his pants. _

"I see that you have a secret perverted streak, Naru and I can't allow that. Motoko raised her sword as she yelled AIR SPLITTING SPIRIT SWORD." _Naru was hit by the ki blast and sent flying through the roof._

"Now if you would excuse me I will go up to the roof to train. Motoko spoke as Naru was coming down from her "trip"."

_As she walked toward the stairs, she tripped on her own two feet and ripped off Keitaro's pants as well._

"Oh, miss my chastity is sacred and holy! I see you are nothing more than a pervert in disguise as well." _She yelled as she gave Motoko her famous Naru punch. Motoko having expected the attack, gave one of her own and they both went flying through the roof._

_Of course Kitsune was in the way of their attacks and was sent flying through the roof and where they landed well . . . _

_They landed in a tree and when they fell through its branches, it ripped off all of their clothing. That was bad enough but it so happens that Haitani and Shirai happen to be walking by this tree at the same time. _

"Hey Shirai, look over there"

"No way is it real or is it just my overactive imagination."

"Well, if it is that then I am seeing things too."

_Suddenly the three wake up and notice a small crowd forming around them._

_I wonder what is so interesting . . . they then looked at each other and figured it out._

"NO!" _The echo of the scream could be heard from the entire planet. _

**The Other End**

**So what do you think? Please read and review. Readers who give reviews and have an e-mail address will know of all of the ideas I have thought up and can help me decide which one to write next.** **So send those reviews damn it. Oh one more thing I recommend reading The Dinner Party Confession written by yours truly. It has the same twisted humor you will find here and is by far the most funniest thing I have ever written.**


	2. a night of good fortune for Keitaro

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina or anything mentioned here

What's the worst that can happen on Friday the 13th

Chapter two a question answered and the conclusion to this story.

Everyone probably wants to know why Su who's invention caused pain and torment to Keitaro didn't have any bad luck while the other three girls received a day of hell.

Was it a invention perhaps?

Most of the time the answer would have been yes but not this time.

It seems that God was getting tired of watching those three torment this innocent man and decided to give them a taste of their own medicine. But who is god? This all powerful figure who puts himself or herself in the daily lives of all people in this world.

This all powerful being goes by quite a few names and the one that you are most familiar with is. . .

Kanako Urashima

When I left off I forgot about the night of Friday the 13th and what happened on that night. Well, it seems that this day of good luck wasn't over just yet.

The dinner this night was more intimate since only Keitaro and Shinobu were the only ones at the dinner table and she decided that this was the perfect time to confess her love to Keitaro.

I want to confess something to you, Keitaro. I. . . love you.

I always loved you Shinobu but I wanted you to say it to me.

And, now I want to show it to you on this special night.

Su just ran into the room and went into the dining room.

Hey Shinobu, you promised me that we would share everything.

Of course Su, I was planning on sharing Keitaro with you too.

Yay! Su screamed.

But, you two are too young for me.

At that very instant the red moon appeared and Su and Shinobu vanished.

Where did they go?

We are in your room, Keitaro.

He went into this room and what laid before his eyes shocked him.

Su and Shinobu had just grew up into adults and got taller.

That wasn't the only thing that got bigger too. Lets just say that they filled out in all the right places.

Come here Keitaro and show your love to both of us.

At that moment there was only one thing he could say that could possibly convey what he was thinking at that moment. Two incredibly attractive, large chested girls who want to have sex with him and no one to stop him.

Oh yeah! (Think Quagmire from Family Guy.)

Lets just say that he had one hell of a night and no one got a moment of sleep that night.

I give my thanks to the two reviewers who suggested a few things in their reviews that I forgot to mention and I said ok lets do it.


	3. Kanako's revenge it ain't over yet

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina

Reviewer Reply notes:

to Bigfics It seems you liked that ending huh. Your remark that this is the best ending ever tempted me to try to top that and I think that I did just that.

To Innortal I thought it over and I decided to make one more chapter to make a better ending up and this is it.

To Pockygirl I thought that by the end of this chapter they will have received the worst possible luck that any person will ever have.

What Is The Worst That Can Happen

Chapter 3 The Day After

Kitsune finally woke up and noticed she was at the bottom of the stairs.

Why am I sleeping at the bottom of the stairs? Oh yeah, I fell down these stairs because some asshole threw this book at me and I fell. Damn, I feel like hell and I am so sore and tired and all I want to do is go to my room and sleep. She eventually climbed the stairs and walked inside. As she walked to her room she spotted something unusual.

She saw Keitaro walking around in his underwear and he looked tired too.

Hello Keitaro, she called out to him because her curiosity of why he wasn't dressed and just walking around without a care in the world.

Hi Kitsune how was your night?

My night was a living hell. So what were you doing that was so exhausting? Up all night having sex, huh? She said with a smirk on her face.

Yeah actually I was. How do you know that?

Hey nice joke Keitaro and who were you sleeping with, then.?

Uh, Su and Shinobu.

Aren't they a little too young for you. Oh wait, next you are going to tell me that they both just grew up overnight and now have huge breasts.

Yeah, that is right too. How do you know all this?

This guy is serious. It can't be. He has to be pulling my leg but it seems too outrageous to be even remotely believable. So where are they now Keitaro?

They are in my room sleeping.

She goes over to his room and opens the door and what she finds is well shocking to say the least.

There laid two very attractive large chested girls who looked like they were 20 years old. They were covered in a blanket and clothes were scattered all over the floor.

My eyes must be deceiving me. It can't be but I know the eyes never lie. I really need some rest. I must be seeing things. They look like Su and Shinobu but no it can't be.

Come on Keitaro, I am tired from having sex all last night. Let me rest a bit okay.. Su mumbled in her sleep thinking that Kitsune was Keitaro.

OK. I am going to leave before something even more shocking happens. She went to her room and went to sleep.

Naru has finally arrived home and had well an unforgettable experience to say the least. The jail cell that they gave her was occupied by three sex starved perverted girls who attempted just about every perverted thing that they could do and get away with and she couldn't sleep a wink because of it. On the way home, she bumped into Motoko who had just left the hospital and they both found out about the other's bad day.

It was now almost noon and they walked into the house and there was a much older Shinobu in the kitchen preparing lunch.

Who the hell are you? They both yelled at her until they just realized who she was?

You, you are Shinobu but how did you get so much older?

And how did your you know grow so big?

Well, when I confessed my love to Keitaro the red moon came. Su and I grew up in a big way. We grew up into adults and we both now have large breasts and attractive figures which excite Keitaro. We all ended up having a night of incredible sex.

The words that Shinobu spoke took time for the minds of Naru and Motoko to compute and they just walked off to their rooms too confused to understand any of it. When the words caught up to them they ran and found Keitaro and sent him flying into the sky. They thought that they were alone but there was someone else watching and this person was getting pissed by their actions.

They then all went to their rooms too tired to do anything and went to sleep but it seems that fate had other plans.

Meanwhile. . .

Kanako was watching it unfold from above and thought she was finished teaching those girls their lesson but it seems that they still haven't figured it out yet. She then came up with a idea and a wonderful idea it was. I can't continue to protect this man from those three all of the time and if my plan works like it should. Hmm, oh yeah this is going to be so priceless. I think it is time for me to have a little fun. First I will let the three sleep for a while but for what I have in mind is going to require a lot of energy and it is going to take time for some people that I am going to bring over to get to the house so they can have some rest because I think that rest is going to be hard for them to get once I am finished with them.

First, I will take control of the mind of Motoko's elder sister Tsuroko and get her to go to the Hinata Sou. I want her to see my masterpiece from an up close and personal way. Next, I am going to take control of the mind of Amalla Su and bring her to the house as well because she can't do what I have in mind if she isn't at the house itself. When everyone arrives at the Hinata house, my plan can go forward and those three will never touch him ever again. Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha!

Several hours later. . .

Amalla Su and Tsuroko Aoyama have arrived at the house and they opened the door to the Hinata Sou and Amalla Su heads to her sister's room while Tsuroko Aoyama heads to Naru's room and they both opened the door and what they find will not be something they ever expected to find.

Under the control of Kanako, Naru, Motoko, and Kitsune were engaging in a threesome girl on girl sex session that Motoko's sister was about to walk in on. She then put those three under mind control and had them do a few things. It also seems that before they started their little "session", Naru hooked up her computer with a webcam and had broadcast the entire thing, to the whole world. Not to mention, several well known porno companies and to their parents and friends as well. As for Motoko, when Tsuroko walked in on them. She promptly told her that she was not only going to lose her title that she spent her whole life working for but was now disowned and forbidden from ever stepping foot on the grounds of their ancestral fighting school. I don't think Naru and Kitsune will be visiting their parent's home anytime soon either once they checked their e-mail and find a copy of that video inside. Of course, she broke the spell of mind control at the exact moment that Tsuroko found her sister.

That wasn't the only thing that Kanako did. She thought that she should sweeten the life of one Keitaro Urashima even more then she already did and she had the perfect plan for that. When Amalla Su walked into her sister's room what she found was something silmilar. Shinobu, Keitaro and Kaolla Su were engaging in a three way sex session when she walked in on them. Amalla's reaction was quite different from Tsuroko's reaction. It was at that very moment that the mind control spell was broken.

Well, well, Kaolla It seems that you have found your prince. You know that you agreed to share everything with your older sister. When Shinobu and Su became satisfied by Keitaro's performance they wanted to rest but Keitaro seemed to want a little more fun.

Well, well, it seems that you are well equipped now lets see how you do with me. They also had an incredible night to say the least and continued until the three of them passed out on the bed leaving Keitaro the only one awake.

Wow, I came to this house wanted just one girl in my life and I end up with 3 hot attractive girls and not only that but they know how to please a man that's for sure.

Keitaro would have eventually end up moving to Molmol where polygamous relationships are not only legal but commonplace. Since he married the Su sisters, he became a prince in Molmol and now had access to the incredible fortune of the Su family.

Even though, he was now incredibly rich he pursued his passion of archaeology and traveled all over the world with his best friend Professor Seta. Now they were about to head out on an another archaeology dig with Seta.

Hurry up part timer, we are leaving in 15 minutes. He yelled to him as he walked into his room. He saw some bed sheets ruffle.

Who is that under there? Seta asked as the head of Shinobu peeped out from under the sheets.

Keitaro make that 30 minutes as he walked out of the room.

Do we have enough time to finish what we started, Shinobu asked Keitaro.

I don't know for sure but lets find out as they continued what they were doing.

There is an old saying that goes something like this "what goes around comes around" and Naru, Kitsune, and Motoko had found out the hard way what that meant. They had spent all of the time that they knew Keitaro beating torturing and humiliating this man for no reason at all and now have tasted what they gave to Keitaro for all of that time. They were now all alone with out family or friends since no one wanted to be around them after their little movie got released and became a number one best seller and they became famous for what they depised most. Being a perverted idiot and now the three who spent their time attacking Keitaro for being a perverted idiot now became what they hated the most.

The End and I mean it this time :)

Author notes: I hoped you enjoyed reading it and this is a prime example of why you should read and review. If you have an idea that I didn't use please review with that idea or just to say it was good that is great and I want to hear them. If you haven't already please read and review the confession Love hina the next generation or the Birthday party. The birthday party is short but don't let that fool you. It is by far flat out hysterical and even I laugh out loud when reading this. If you really like my work why don't you put me on your favorites list or author alert list because I write a lot of stories and you wouldn't want to miss a thing now would you? It shows appreciation of my work and I will consider them my fans so far.


End file.
